


Sand Baths

by Neorue



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like l’manburg, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), blame twitch chat for this idea, it’s just brain dump of bird Phil, still very platonic, they’re like 12 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: The little wings jutting out of his back made him an outcast of his village. No one wanted to go near the, “strange bird hybrid.”Luckily, Techno doesn’t mind much.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sand Baths

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just bird Phil liking sand baths that’s literally it.

The little wings jutting out of his back made him an outcast of his village. No one wanted to go near the, “strange bird hybrid,” so the boy was constantly alone. He didn’t mind it much, preferring to build things away from people in the confines of his forest hut. The boy enjoyed walking along the beach with his other hybrid friend who he had adopted as his brother.

“Phil?”

“Yeah Techno?”

The piglin hybrid’s ear twitched and he pointed to a small sand dune near the edge of the beach.

“Wanna shower? I’ve got a bucket.”

Phil smiled and yawned, stretching his wings as he did.

“Sure.”

Phil sat next to the dune as Techno filled the pail with sand.

“Ready?”

“Mhm.”

Techno poured the sand on Phil’s head and Phil instantly relaxed. For some reason he enjoyed sand showers. They made him feel comfortable and safe.

Phil extended his wings to let the sand hit them more and the two stayed like that until the dune was gone.

Techno helped Phil up, handing him back his hat which had fallen off.

“Thanks mate.”

Techno shrugged. “No problem, but I expect something gold in return,” he joked.

Phil laughed tilting his head to the sky and admiring the clouds.

“Sure. What do you think about a crown?”


End file.
